


A Dream in Slumberland

by TheGoldenHawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenHawk/pseuds/TheGoldenHawk
Summary: mmmm I do not own anything, I only write for fun. oh and I took many liberties with the world of Slumberland, I hope you enjoy it





	A Dream in Slumberland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applejackcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejackcat/gifts).



> mmmm I do not own anything, I only write for fun. oh and I took many liberties with the world of Slumberland, I hope you enjoy it

 

Sincerely life in the dark castle turned out to be completely different from what Belle had imagined, with Rumplestiltskin she had more freedom to be herself than she ever had in her father's house or she could have had marrying Gaston, life could be said to be good, if only he could fulfill his dream of living adventures travel to wonderful and fantastic places saving entire kingdoms, but at least part of his dream is complete she is a hero, had saved his kingdom, all lived happily, thanks to his sacrifice , the ogres were totally banished, so she could not complain, life was good, she had a large library where she could read as much as her heart wanted.

And dreams will always be just that ... Dreams.

-°-°-°-°-

"Rumple you've come back!" Rumplestiltskin had been absent for several days, days in which sincerely she had missed him so much, he had suddenly left while they were having their afternoon tea muttering something about imprudent children opening doors, They were clearly closed for a reason, and foolish Kings who certainly do not respect tea time.

"You expected me not to return dear?" He replied with one of his characteristic giggles, and playful gestures, but in his eyes Belle could see the same surprise of finding her even there that the first time he left for a week and left the castle without the spells that kept her imprisoned, that look as if she were a mystery that he could not understand.

"Nonsense," Belle said as she smiled and shook her head. "Tea?” She asked as he approached the table.

"Sure," he answered as he sat in his usual place at the head of the table, and watched her with a soft smile on his face softer than anyone could ever imagine seeing in the face of the Dark One.

-°-°-°-°-

It was a beautiful day, it had been several days since that Rumplestiltskin's deal, Belle had decided to take a walk through the gardens and collect some flowers, to add to the great hall, before tea time, the castle needed a little more color, no matter what Rumple said.

_"It's called dark castle for a reason, dearie"_ although he did not admit it she knew he liked it.

She had collected enough flowers for the great hall and the library, when something caught her attention, it was a flower that she had never seen in the garden, totally strange, she decided to pick it up to observe it better in the library, and see if she could find any information in some book.

When she arrived at the library, she placed some flowers in its usual place, and looked for the botany book she had seen the other day and began to search while she watched this flower.

It was a really strange flower its five petals as blue as the sky itself, with the exception of one canary yellow color which stood out in the most beautiful way, its scent rocked it to a sweet dream the more I looked at it the more fascinated I was, The intoxicating smell enveloped her desire to close her eyes and let herself be carried away by a quiet dream.

The rational part inside her mind told her that maybe she should call Rumplestiltskin and that giving in to sleep was not a good idea.

The sensation of falling awakened her from the blackness of the dream, however the place where she woke up was not at all the dark castle.

In the sky there were giant fish with such beautiful colors as a sunset, pulling sleds with the strangest shapes that I had seen before

In the distance you could see a huge palace which boiled with so much bustle of life, great colors and lights overflowing with warmth attracting everyone who was nearby with promises of music and party.

"Certainly this is not the dark castle," murmured Belle as she walked to the palace.

-°-°-°-°-

"Where will that meddlesome girl have gotten?" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed as he looked for his maid, she had missed tea time which was not common for her, not that he cared about her of course, and he just needed her afternoon tea. "She probably wasted time in one of her books"

When he arrived at the library, and seeing that she was not there, he felt something cold running through his body, so finally she decided to leave, he thought with sadness, however there was something that was not right, her gardening basket was still in the table with fresh flowers still inside and there was a book open on the floor totally forgotten, something she would not do.

"Belle!" He exclaimed when he found her on the floor behind her favorite sofa, he knew something was wrong, but he did not imagine it could be until he found a blue flower with a yellow petal from the garden that he explicitly told her to never get in.

The Slumberland sun was a very interesting plant that he had obtained as payment for his last deal, hoping to investigate its somniferous properties more thoroughly and his strange method of transporting people to the realm of dreams.

Now, however, he had to get Belle out of any problem she's gotten in. Slumberland is a really strange place, probably stranger than Wonderland. And there was only one way to go where she was, so he take the flower from where it was on the floor.

And took a deep breath.

-°-°-°-°-

Clearly Slumberland looks better than the last time he came two weeks ago, it had regained it usual brightness, and its days and nights of party returned, and there was no sign of the beings of the kingdom of nightmares invading the kingdom, that at least he sighed in relief, Belle would not be in any danger here, rather she might be having fun.

As he approached the palace gardens he thought he heard someone calling him

"Rumple!!”

"Belle" smiled at the sight of her running towards him, apparently totally unharmed

"Rumple, where are we? Is this a dream?" she ask totally worried

"Do not you remember anything?" He replied as he watched her frown in concentration trying to remember

"Well I was, reading in the library, looking for information about a strange flower that I found in the garden, and now I'm here"

"The flower you found is called The Sun of Slumberland, and is used to transport the spirit of the people to Slumberland, the realm of dreams, which is where we are"

"So we're in another kingdom?"

"That's right, and it's time for us to go back to the castle, tea does not prepare by itself!"

"But Rumple is really beautiful here, can we stay for a while?" Belle asked as she watched him walk away "I have an idea!" she exclaimed before he could refuse "We could take the tea here there are hundreds places with tables ready for tea"

Rumplestiltskin watches his maid while trying to convince him to stay in this place to have tea, it certainly would not hurt to stay

"Fine" he replied and she smiled her eyes shining with joy, and he tried to ignore the way he felt his heart swell at seeing her so happy.

"Thank you, Rumple," Belle said as she took his arm and they walked together to one of the many tea tables placed throughout the garden, chatting happily about all the wonders she had seen in this strange and wonderful kingdom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, sweetie, I hope you like it, I apologize if it have any errors, English is not my first language


End file.
